pll fanfic
by mangelo092
Summary: summary inside this is a SPOBY haleb ERzia Emison oc,oc and wesley,oc story rated m for language just to be safe and please read this story on my friend @soccergurl501 's page... she did most of the writing yet i have most of the readers,followers, and favorits
1. story info

Pll fanfic

This is a emison SPOBY haleb Ezria fanfic we don't own pll but we{ soccergurl501 and I )do own the kids kaitlyn kailey and keegan

Rated T

This story takes place when the girls are 23 so this is a alternative 5 years forward

this is everyone and what there job is/do for a living

Toby:chief

Spencer: best lawyer then mayer the back to a lawyer

Aria and Ezra: best authors

Ali:model for han

Em: olympic swimmer

Han: fashion designer

Caleb: hakes computers for the government

Mona: private deactivate

Mike: famous lacrosse player and is in a band

Kaitlyn and kailey Carpenter: twins

Kailey: reporter and famous you tuber

Kaitlyn: reporter famous rugby player and rugby coach

Wesley: Owner of Rosewood newspaper

Kailey and Toby's adopted younger brother keegan

Keegan: famous singer and actor


	2. new house new friends new bitches

Kaitlyn's P.O.V

"So kailey are you ready to go met our new boss?"I ask my twin sister

"ok… we can let the movers do their job."she says to me

We go to get in the car

"excuse me?" a voice said from behind we turn around and see a girl that looks to be in her early 20s

"I am Emily fields… this is my old house… I just moved in with my girlfriend."

"Ok Em you don't need to tell them your whole life story." A tall skinny blond girl says.

"Hi I am Alison Dilaurentis but you can call me Ali."

"Wait did you say your name is Emily Fields?" I say

"Are you the Emily Fields famous swimmer?" my sister asked

"yes I am" she said

"OMG I can't believe we are moving into your house… oh I am so sorry… my name is Kaitlyn Carpenter."

"And my name is Kailey Carpenter."

"Are you Kaitlyn Carpenter the famous rugby player?"

"Yes you know who I am?"

"Yes my my best friend Aria's boyfriend's brother loves rugby" Emily said to me

"I would love to say and chat but we have to go met our new boss… maybe we can hang out one day?" I say

"ok… do you have your phone I can give you my number and when you get settled call me and we can show you around this small town of rosewood" Emily says and I hand her my phone and she puts her number I look at it when she gave it back to me and her contact said I'm not Emily

"you put Em as your name" I said as she hands me her phone to put my number in

"I know that is what my friends call me… and we are friends aren't we?"she said

"Yes we are friends" I put my number in and then hand her phone back me and my sister get in the car and I start to drive to the newspaper store and I get lost so I call Em

"Hey Em it is Kaitlyn we have a little problem."

"What is it?"

"I got us lost can you help?"

"yeah… where are you?"

"I don't know… all I see is a field."

"do you know how many fields there are in rosewood?"

"no how many?"

"about twenty… hold one on second… don't hang up."

"ok" I wait for like 10 minutes

"OK I know where you are… I will come and get you."

"ok… how did you find me?"

"I will tell you when I get there"

"ok" with in 5 minutes email and Alison get here and Em climbs into the drivers set.

"so where are you two going?"

"rosewood newspaper." I say "we are reporters" I add with a smile

"ok… I know how to get there from here.

"Hey Em I have three questions one how did you find us… and please don't say I know a guy… unless he or she is a criminal that broke out of jail and two is it Ali that you moved in with and three when you said you moved in with your girlfriend did you mean your friends or that you like girl and not boys? Not that I care one way or another I am just wondering" I ask

"my best friend Spencer is running for mayor and her boyfriend is the chief so he tried to pin point your phone but it would not work so my best friend hanna's boyfriend hacked into your eps and found your location… don't worry he works for the government you wouldn't get a virus or something like that. And yes I moved in with Ali and yes I am lesbian."she told me

"hey Em we don't care that you are a lesbian what I say is I don't care if the two people are 10 year 20 year 3 months or 2 days apart in age if they are straight. Gay, lesbian, or bi. As long as they are both happy." I tell her

"what about if the man is older then the girl and he was her 11 grade language arts teacher?" she asked me

"is this a real relationship or are you just testing me?" I ask her

"it is real… Aria's boyfriend was our 11th grade language arts teacher." she tells me

"are they both happy?" I ask

"yes… very happy." she says

"then it is an great relationship ship to me." I say

"ok we are here… how about you call me when you're done and we can met up at the brew?" she ask as she points at a coffee shop across the street named the brew.

"OK… see you then"

"I will also bring my friends."

"ok" we part ways and go in it is hot so I take off my sweatshirt revealing my rugby jersey


	3. meet the new boss

Kailey's P.O.V

When we got inside the company and a guy comes out of his office and says

"Hi I'm your boss and owner of rosewood newspaper I can't wait to get to meet the both of you."

"Hi I am Kailey Carpenter and I can't wait to start working for you." I say

"And I am Kaitlyn Carpenter and I know you will just love our work." my sister said

"Wait are you the Kaitlyn Carpenter the famous rugby player?" he asked

"that's me." my sister says

"is that your jersey?" he asked her

"yep...you a rugby fan?"my sis asked and I could tell she likes him

"yeah… I was so happy when your team won the world championship." he said very excitedly

"do you play rugby?"she asked

"no...their are no teams… and I don't know all the rules… I wish their was a team." he said

"well I could teach you and I know what what my first story will be why rosewood should have a rugby team."my sister said with a smile

"ok… kailey what about you?" he turns and asked me

"I do covers on YouTube that's really all I got but I do have 8 million subscriber" I answered

"cool… do you know what your first story is going to be?" he asked me

"I think I would like to do a interview with Spencer hastings" I tell him

"wow first paper and you are already interviewing someone running for mayor" he says

"I like to do things nobody has never done for a interview" I tell him we talk and get to know each other more

"I had a great time talking with you but I have a meeting I have to go to." he says

"ok… bye" I say

"bye...see you tomorrow." my sister said he leaves and we go hey in the cat to move it to the other side.

"hey sis... do you like the boss?" I ask

"yeah he seems nice." she says

"no I mean like like him… do you want to be his girlfriend?" I ask with a smile on my face

"maybe." she says shyly.


	4. the brew

Kaitlyn P.O.V

We go into the diner and I call Em.

"Hey Em we are done and at the brew… is there any place we should sit?" I ask

"is the place by the stairs with the coach open?" she asked me I look around

"yes it is open should I sit there?" I ask

"yes… and ask for aria to come sit with you… tell her you are new and I am on my way with the others." she tells me

"ok." I tell kailey to sit down over there and I go up to the counter and see and tall male with messy black hair

"hi…can I have a french vanilla Chai tea?" I ask

"yes that all mis?" he said as he looked up

"Carpenter… I my name is Kaitlyn Carpenter me and my sister kailey are new...canaria take her break with us?" I ask

"well miss Carpenter welcome to rosewood and yes aria can take her break with you take a set and I will have aria bring you your dink. Oh and my name is Ezra Fitz, owner of the brew." he told me

"ok thank you Mr. Fitz." I say and then go sit down next to kailey

"um excuse me but this stop is revered for workers and friends." a girl with short black and a sriap of pink in her hair was standing by us.

"are you aria?" I ask

"yes… and who are you?"

"my name is kaitlyn… Em told me to sit here… and to tell you that she will be here soon with the others."I tell her

"ARIA!" we look over it the door and see Em

"EM!how are you?" she ask

"Good… I see you met kailey and kaitlyn."she says

"so you do know them. Where is everyone else?" she ask

"Ali is molding clothes for han Spence will be here soon and Mona and Toby are in a meeting and he will be here later." she tells aria

"ok" we talk and after a few minutes Spencer comes then Toby then Hanna and Ali come. "Hey Em do you know where Caleb is?" Hanna asked

"He is at work… they need him to hack into someone's laptop." Em explains

"it was Kim Kardashian's laptop there was a false tip that Kim had been planning to attack Donald Trump." a guy says

"really hun?!" Hanna asked

"no… there was rumors that there was suspicious activities going on on Kim's laptop up it was false."we all start laughing

"who are you?" the guy asked me.

"I am kaitlyn and this is my twin sister kailey." I tell him

"nice to meet you… I am caleb… so you are the one I had to hack their G.P.S to find." he says

"Yep that was me… sorry if it trouble you in any way." I say

"oh please… hacking is my job and my hobby… I have been doing it seen I was young by the way what kind of surety system do you have it was hard to hack." he told me

"It should be I don't what people tracking me this one time this guy hacked me and found out where I lived and tried to rape me. He was really stupid if he thought he could rape me in my own house I had a camera in every room except the bathroom and a emergency button in every room one touch and police would be at my house in two seconds flat you can never be too careful when you are a famous athlete" I say

"you got that right sister" Em said to me

"Hey guys do you remember that time when that guy tried to break into my house when Toby was over with his police car in the driveway." Em asked

"wait someone tried to break into your house when a police car was in your driveway?" I asked

"yep… we even let him get in… he can in thought the window and Toby as standing right there so we he fell in Toby picked him up and arrested him" Em said we talked and hung out

"hey are we still going to the movies to night?" Ali asked

"of course we go to the movies/mall every Friday." Spence said "Hey Kaitlyn hey Kailey do you want to come?" Aria asked

"if you insist and we aren't a bother sure."

"Ok… since you don't know where any of us live we will all met up at your place." Em said

"Yeah because having eight people not know where they are going makes more sense than having two people not know where they are going." Aria said sarcastically

"Aria they just moved into Ems old house." Ali said

"oh...OK we will met there." aria said I get up to pay for my drink and then go back to the group

"Hey can anyone tell me how to get home?"I ask

"I will lead you do you mind if I come in there is something that I think it left in the attic."

"OK Em… let get doing… we still need to understand pack." I say we leave and go to our house with Em leading us once we get there we go in

"do you want me to help you look?" I ask

"NO!" Em yelled

"OK ok." I say

"Sorry guys it is just that want I am looking for is very special to me… you haven't thrown anything out have you?" she asked

"no… we have barely looked around." I say

"ok."Em said and then went up stairs


	5. poor Em

Emily's P.O.V

I go up to the attic I know the jacket is up here it has to be up here my dad's military jacket must be here I look everywhere but this one closet after about 5 minutes of looking I check the closet I open the door and find it so I take it out and put it in then a piece of paper falls out so I pick it up it is a note so I read it

 _Almost lost the jacket but is the. ,_

" _You found the coat but is one it belongs to safe -A?"_

I look for my mom to call mom but it is dead so I run down stairs

Kaitlyn's P.O.V

Em come running down from up the attic

"Em what is wrong?. I ask

"C-can I use your phone?"

"Ok? Can I ask why and why you can't use yours and you are you wearing a military coat?" I ask

"All good questions that I will answer after I use you phone." Em says almost in a cry I hand her my phone

Em's P.O.V

I go outside and call my mom

"Hey mom is dad ok?"

"Em are you ok you sound like you have been crying"

"Just tell me if dad is ok"

"Em I was just about to call you."

"Mom i-is Dad ok?"

"No"

"What happened well he was making his runs a bomb went off and he died." I start crying

"No…No He can't be dyed"

"He is… I am getting him sent to rosewood to be buried in rosewood cemetery… I will be back monday… I will be staying with you and Ali then I and going to stay living I'm to live here." my mom says

"Oh-ok… Mom I have to go… I am at the old house… I have had befriended the girls that moved in."

"Ok… bye sweetie"

"Bye mom" I hang up and do a group text

To: han,toby,caleb,Spence,aria,and Ezra

Sos-Em… at my old house… I need you All

And then I send a text to Ali

To:Ali

It is Em get to my old house asap… I have bad news and I NEED my girl :'(

I go in

Kaitlyn's P.O.V

"Kaitlyn… we might not go out to night." I here En Yell so I go down stairs

"Wh- Em are you ok?"

"N-no" *ding dong* I go and get the door

"Where is Em?" Ali asked right as I open the door

"Living room" I say as Ali runs ry outside and see my rugby ball on the porch so I go and pick it up and there's a note on it and it says

" _Whell you and your sister are...reporting on rose wood be cairfull -A"_

I stare at the note that I not realize the others pull up every one but Spence just goes in

"What is that?" Spence ask

"I not know." I show the note to Spence

"O.M.G...We have to show this to the others." we go in

"bab what is wrong?" Ali asked

"My dad died… a bomb went off when he went on his rounds." I could not see Em like this so I say the first thing that popped in my head

"SLEEP OVER AT MY HOUSE WE NEED A GIRLS NIGHT." I yell

"Yes and no sleepover at Em and Ali's… I don't think Em should be in her old house that she her mom and dad lives in." aria said "ok" Spence said

"Guys… one more thing" Em pulled out a note

"I don't think the bomb was an accident this was with my dad's military jacket" Em said

"Who is A?... Spence show them the letter." Spence pulls out the note

"I got this today it was on my rugby ball." I tell them we then get to go to Em and Ali's house.

"Wait."

"What kaitlyn?"han asked

"We will tell you at my house."Ali said and we leave


End file.
